The Rules
by Rikaishi
Summary: HuniePop, TiffanyxKyu: Everybody has rules, and Tiffany's are quite normal, but does she really have a hope of sticking to them when faced with the full power of a love fairy?


_A/N: HuniePop is a VN project that was recently funded on Kickstarter and all the characters here are property of Ryan Koons and associates. I'm afraid much of this story (especially it's perviness) will not make sense unless you are passingly familiar with the source material, but at the same time it should be considered heavily AU, as the game is not yet released so many details about the setting and characterisation are unavailable. Mostly, I just wrote this because I was attacked by plot bunnies, and really needed some practice writing dialogue._

_If it also happens to be entertaining to someone, then that would count as a nice bonus.  
_

* * *

Tiffany sighed in frustration and ran a hand over her increasingly tousled blond hair. Normally it wouldn't bother her to spend an afternoon studying in the library, but this was a Friday afternoon when she could faintly hear her beloved cheer team practising in a nearby court. Without her. Unfortunately she had been easily tired and distracted lately and spent too much time researching instead of writing this essay on bioethics and law in the nursing profession. Thus its deadline was left looming over the entire weekend and wrecking her normal schedule.

She tried to refocus on the mess displayed on her tablet. The essay would get done, and maybe leave her some time to relax on Sunday evening, but at this rate it wouldn't be up to her usual standards.

"Now this is unusual."

A loud and familiar voice rang through the library as its owner plopped down beside her.

Tiffany sighed again as her chances of getting any work done for the next few minutes evaporated, but she still managed to dig up a smile for her friend.

"Hey Audrey."

"So what is a girl like you doing here, when you could be shaking it with your private harem? You wouldn't normally miss a chance to show off that very fine ass to them."

"Arg, the cheer team are nobody's harem." She answered. Futilely, since Audrey would never stop teasing her on that point. "And I'm stuck here because I have a deadline to meet. You know my studies always come first."

"Yeah, see that's even weirder, you don't let deadlines creep on you. What's going on bestie?"

"There's nothing going on, I've just been feeling a little off recently." Tiffany held her gaze steady until she was sure Audrey was convinced. The last thing she needed was for wild speculation about some imaginary drama to get tossed around. Instead, she was able to observe the wicked grin forming on her friend's face. "Don't say i..."

"You need to get laid!" With a gleeful tone and a finger pointed dramatically at Tiffany's chest, Audrey's voice once again rang through the library and turned the heads of it's many residents.

The object of all that attention dropped her head into her hands and groaned in frustration. If she'd had something as archaic as a pen in her hands she would have thrown it at the girl.

"How many times have I told you, that whole concept is ridiculous."

"Right, right. Good food, regular sleep, exercise and occasional relaxation is what people usually need." Audrey repeated in a sing-song lecturing voice as she relaxed back into her seat. "But since I know for a fact you have the first three covered, and getting laid is a great solution for the last one..."

"Two." Tiffany interrupted.

"Come again?"

"It's also great exercise." She admitted wryly. "Also, not happening. You know the rules."

"Bleh, you and your rules." Audrey huffed. "Fine, but you're still having fun whether you like it or not."

"I don't have time for fun."

What do you say Meg?" She turned to the other occupant of the table, who had remained silent up to that point. "You two used to date, so maybe you can show her a good time this evening?"

"Please don't ignore me."

The older brunette looked up from her books and shook her head ruefully. "I wish I could help, but the girlfriend would kill me."

Meg was something of an oddity among their friends, a shy-seeming young woman who had appeared a few weeks earlier and worked her way into their social circles. Then she went girlfriend-shopping, casually dating a whole bunch of different women before announcing that she was serious about some mystery girl that nobody had seen or heard of. While Meg was no stunning beauty, she was definitely pleasant company and had proven herself to be a good friend, so Tiffany was toying with the thought of a relationship before she was beaten to the punch. In the end it was no huge drama, although it certainly hadn't helped her current mood.

Meg was also, notably, not a student. Yet here she was with a stack of books related to traditional Japanese mythology. Odd indeed.

Tiffany tried pleading with her. "Surely you aren't really going to help her make my life more difficult, Meg?"

"As much as I hate to agree with Miss top-of-the-food-chain here." Audrey grinned at that. Apparently "party animal" was no longer sufficient.

"You don't seem to have been getting much done in the past few hours." Meg softly continued, "Maybe taking a break would be better in the long run."

Frowning at the darkened screen propped up in front of her, Tiffany had to admit that she was right. She was also disturbingly perceptive for someone with her head buried in a book.

Audrey Hmm'd thoughtfully and leaned back into her seat. "I'd invite her along with me tonight, but Tiffany and fratboys never mix well. So who else do we know?"

In the ensuing silence Tiffany just shook her head and tapped the screen of her tablet to wake it. She carefully avoided the laser keyboard it projected onto the table while trying to re-assemble her scrambled thoughts.

"Come to think of it." Meg said thoughtfully, "There is this one girl I know … "

* * *

Tiffany waited at the spot they had arranged, shaded by a small grove of trees between the Aquarium's entrance and its parking lot, and tried to control her nerves. She had taken Meg's advice and dressed for comfort. Her thigh-length, honey-blonde hair was re-tamed into it's usual blond twin-tails. A simple, sleeveless, form-fitting blouse reached down to a light cotton skirt, which was a lighter shade of blue then her eyes. Bared shoulders, legs and simple sandals were helping her deal with the blazing summer heat but did nothing for the knots in her stomach.

A blind date was never her idea of stress relief, but Meg had assured her that it was impossible to not have fun around this unnamed girl. In fact, she had been described in such glowing terms that Audrey had accused the older woman of fraud, claiming that "Perfection like that doesn't exist in men or women."

The nurse-in-training was inclined to agree but she also knew that Meg didn't normally exaggerate, which left her just a little intrigued.

"Uh, hey! Sorry to keep you waiting."

A slightly breathless young woman jogged up behind her and paused to rest while Tiffany eyed her curiously.

"I thought you said the girlfriend would kill you?"

"I did! She would! I just came to deliver these." Meg stated in her customarily soft tones. She tapped her phone and flipped over two virtual tickets which triggered a corresponding blip from Tiffany's. Fishing the device out of her skirt pocket, she took a peek at the new additions.

"Oh wow, these are a bit too ..."

Meg waved her objections away. "It's fine, I was owed a favour or two, and they aren't just for you after all."

"I see. So, do you happen to know where ..."

"Yes, of course." The brunette stated a bit shiftily, then pointed to the parking lot behind Tiffany. "I think that's her right over there."

Naturally Tiffany turned to look in the direction indicated but she immediately heard a girlish shriek behind her and whirled back around, locking eyes with the loveliest green orbs she had ever seen. Set in the face of an extremely startled girl who's arms were clutched around her ribs, from which Meg was rapidly removing her hands, and behind which some sort of large shape flickered out of existence in what must have been a trick of the shadows.

"Oops, my mistake, here she is!" Meg gleefully declared with a devilish grin on her face. Speaking rapidly, she gestured between them, "Tiffany: Kyu. Kyu: Tiffany. Oh dear, look at the time. Momo's waiting, gotta go!" Quickly backing away in the direction of the parking lot, she raised her phone and snapped a picture. "There's a tab at the bar with Kyu's name on it. Have fun ladies!" And with that, she was off, racing for her car.

Tiffany turned back to her new companion, who appeared to still be staring after her disappearing friend in shock.

"Um, hi."

"Why that impudent little..." She turned her outraged gaze towards Tiffany. "I can't believe she did that!"

"She did seem a little sketchy, but to be honest I'm a little lost here..." Tiffany stepped away from her slightly, this was not an ideal start to their evening.

"I.. No, I'm sorry. I'm being horribly rude and I bet none of this is your fault." The strange girl held out her hand, palm upwards. "I'm Kyu, and I'm very pleased to finally meet you."

She took the offered hand and shook it gently. "Tiffany, likewise." Kyu's hand seemed oddly fragile, but cool, smooth and pleasant to the touch. Her hair was short, pink and fluffy, bunched into thick side-tails which framed a cheerful, round face with features of no discernible nationality. She was just a little shorter then Tiffany and by no means rail-thin, instead looking perfectly proportioned and wonderfully huggable.

She was also almost entirely naked, dressed only in a light pink, frilly bikini. The top, being a strapless band, managed to hide what was necessary but nothing more while remaining ignorant of the laws of physics, while the bottom had a more conventional amount of fabric and the sort of cute ruffled skirt that was too short to provide any extra modesty. The overall effect was eye-catching in the extreme.

Kyu's body shifted under her examination, causing Tiffany to wrench her gaze back up to her face, which now bore a warm smile.

"Enjoying the view?"

"Oh damn, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare." What the hell was wrong with her?

Kyu just laughed merrily. "It's fine, I like being stared at."

Somehow that was no surprise given her choice in clothing. Still, the perfectionist in her was having trouble shaking off her mortification.

"So, Tiffany, what's the first thing you like to do on a blind date?"

"Right! Well," She used the new topic to distract herself from that embarrassment. "I would like to set some ground rules."

Kyu nodded. "That's sensible, go on."

"Basically, I never sleep with someone on the first date. So I apologise if Meg gave you the wrong impression."

"Not at all, and I understand perfectly." Although somehow it seemed like she was a little disappointed.

"And, while I normally wouldn't mind drinking, I have some work to do in the morning. So I can't consume much or stay out very long, unfortunately. That's about it."

Kyu nodded again. "Well for my part, I'm fairly easy about most things, except..." She quirked her lips ruefully, "No second dates."

"Ahh." Tiffany took a second to mull that over. "Awkward."

Kyu smiled. "Just a little."

"Still, it would be a shame to let these tickets go to waste."

Stepping closer, Kyu picked up the hand she had been shaking earlier in both of hers. "I would love to spend my evening in your company, if that's what you want."

"Oh that's so smooth." But she couldn't help the answering grin that spread across her face. "I would like that." She gestured towards the building's entrance. "Shall we go then?"

The shorter girl just smiled, nodded and fell in beside her.

"So, earlier, with Meg, what was that all about?" Tiffany asked curiously.

"That girl? For some reason, she failed to inform me that I was going on a date today."

"What? That's horrible!"

"Yep. I'll have my revenge though. Don't be surprised if she goes awol for a week."

"Please don't permanently damage her."

"Don't worry, she'll be fine. But I wonder why she didn't just ask."

"She did mention that it might be difficult to talk you in to this."

"And then decided not to bother I guess." Kyu's eyes quickly raked over Tiffany's form. "Apparently, she doesn't know me as well as she thinks she does."

"Hey!" Tiffany blushed at the veiled compliment. "Eyes to yourself!"

"You first."

"So you hated it after all!"

"Hah! No. You've got me there." Kyu grinned charmingly up at her. "Then I guess that's why you get to look and I don't?"

"Um, yes. My logic is flawless." She said sheepishly, then hurriedly changed the subject. "Have you ever been here before?" She nodded towards the aquarium's entrance, which they were rapidly approaching.

"I haven't actually. It's one of the few local date-spots that I've neglected."

"Great, I can give you the tour-guide routine without worrying that you've heard it all before."

"Then I can spend the next several hours listening to your voice? I like this plan."

Tiffany could feel her face growing warm again, but she wasn't given a chance to retort this time.

"You must like the Aquarium a lot if you know that much about it."

"Yes." She said a little bemusedly, "It's my second favourite place around here, and that's only because it's so expensive to get in."

"Oh? So what's the first?"

"The beach."

Kyu's grin turned wicked at that and she flicked up the frill on her bikini bottoms suggestively. "I bet I can guess why."

"I'm never living that down, am I."

"I certainly hope not. It's far too much fun, and a lovely memory."

So saying Kyu entered the building ahead of her, sashaying her hips enticingly. Tiffany paused at the threshold to gather her wits and definitely not stare. This girl was flirting with her outrageously yet despite that, or maybe because of it, she could feel the stress and worry of her deadline melting away. Maybe this hadn't been such a bad idea after all.

And maybe she could find some excuse to retrieve the hand that had just left her own.


End file.
